1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wood working tools and more particularly pertains to a new Wedge Cutting Jig Device for offering a tool that enables one to cut wood wedges and shims and the like with a variety of thicknesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wood working tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, wood working tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wood working tools include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,021; 3,979,987; U.S. Pat. Des. 318,409; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,444; 5,352,075; and 4,608,761.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Wedge Cutting Jig Device. The inventive device includes a base, a handle, a wood pocket, a wood push wall, and a thickness adjustment means.
In these respects, the Wedge Cutting Jig Device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering a tool that enables one to cut wood wedges and shims and the like with a variety of thicknesses.